


Reiner X reader: Gullible

by leahlynne



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Love, Reader-Insert, Romance, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5001325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leahlynne/pseuds/leahlynne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks so much for reading!!! This is also on quotev in an AOT one-shots collection.</p></blockquote>





	Reiner X reader: Gullible

The First few will be one's from my own imagination so please enjoy!

The hot sun beat down on you as you and Reiner were sparring along with everyone else. You might have been in a better mood had you at least gotten the wooden knife once... but no. Reiner was being a total jerk. Even though the two of you had been together for a while he would still mess with you. Every Time you would almost get it he would raise it high above his head and tease you. Finally you just plopped down on the dirt out of frustration. 

"Aww are you sad cause you're too weak?" He teased looking down at you. You didn't say anything and stared down at the ground. You started sniffling and pretended to wipe tears away. Feeling guilty, Reiner gets down next to you.

"Hey, y/n, I was just messing around," He says pitifully. You turn your head away from him and try to stop from exposing your trick.

"C'mon, I'm sorry. You know I would never say something like that and mean it," Reiner pleads. You sniff again and decide it's really time to play him. You force fake tears out of your eyes and he watches as they fall to the dusty ground.

"Look at me, please y/n,"He begs. He takes his hand and gently moves your h/l h/c away from your face. You know he has the dagger in the other hand and know that his would be the perfect time to strike but this was just getting good. You slap his hand away and stand up. You start to walk away from him and, knowing he's watching you, trip over a 'rock' and fall to the ground. He quickly runs to your side to help you up. 

"Y/n? Are you okay? This isn't like you at all," Reiner says concern dripping from his words. You lift yourself up and see that he has the dagger still in his hand. He reaches out and he pulls you up all the way. He gently rests his hand on your arm and looks into your eyes. You look up to him and he closes the space between the two of you. 

"I'm sorry y/n. I truly am," he whispered before leaning in to kiss you. Before you touch lips you tackle him to the ground and pin his hands above his head. He looks confused and frightened from your sudden outburst. You grab the wooden weapon with you other hand and raise it up triumphantly while still straddling Reiner.

"Yes! Finally!" You yell making everyone turn their heads to the two of you. "You're so gullible," You say. Everyone continues to stare noticing the awkward position the two of you are in.

"Umm y/n."

"Hmm Reiner?"

"You maybe wanna move?" he asks.

"Nope. I'm fine."

*awkward silence*

"Oh, I'm sorry. Is this embarrassing?" You sarcastically ask. "How about this?" You say as you bend down and passionately kiss him in front of everyone. Everything else seems to disappear around you two. Even though you were trying to get back at him it was still enjoyable for you both.  
You had know idea how long the two of you were like that until someone grabbed you by the back of the jacket and pulled you apart.

"What the-" You begin until you realize that its levi heichou. Reiner scrambles up and has a look of pure terror on his face.

"It's my fault! Well, umm I was-" You immediately attempt to explain.

"Save it. Stable duty for a month... both of you," levi growls. "Not at the same time either," he says disappointing you and Reiner both. "You'll each take turns everyday."

"Yes Heichou!" You both say saluting. He walks away to god know where and you smile at Reiner and walk up to him. He bends down and continues the kiss that was just rudely interrupted. After a while you both gently pull away, not wanting to get caught again.

"I gotta go," You say tossing the dagger to him and running off to the stables.

"Have fun," He yells to you. You roll your eyes and keep going. Why should you feel bad. This wouldn't have happened if he wasn't so gullible.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!!! This is also on quotev in an AOT one-shots collection.


End file.
